


Unexpected Confessions

by winchester_novak13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, I accidentally read your diary, M/M, Roommates, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_novak13/pseuds/winchester_novak13
Summary: Dean accidentally reads Cas' diary...





	Unexpected Confessions

“Cas, why do you always have clothes on the floor?” Dean huffs out loud to himself as he walks into his dorm room. Cas’ side of the room is a filthy mess and Dean can’t stand it anymore, it’s been messy for 4 days already. Dean puts his stuff onto his bed and starts picking up Cas’ clothing from the floor grumbling to himself. Dean stops suddenly because he got a text message. He digs his phone out from his pants pocket and read the message. It’s from Cas ‘Hello Dean, I won’t be home until late tonight, at the library, text me if you need anything.’ Dean rolls his eyes and sends off an ‘Okay’ then continues the task of Cas’ side of the room. Dean started with the clothes on the floor, and then he began under the bed. “It’s a wonder he ever has clean clothes to wear.” Dean says as he drags out small mountains of clothes from the bottom of Cas’ bed. Dean gets up and starts moving clothes into the hampers when a book falls out of the pile onto the floor. “What the hell Cas, who puts fricken school books under their bed.” Dean is annoyed as he reaches down to pick up the book. “What class is this for?” he turns the book over in his hands. It’s a leather bound book with no writing on it. Dean throws the clothes that he has in his hands into the hamper and sits down on his bed to inspect the book.   
He opens the cover and reads Castiel Novak and continues. Dean doesn’t really know what to expect so he just flips through the pages until he sees little drawings, he stops and admires Cas’ abilities. These pages were covered in eye sketches. Every one of the eyes were coloured green. Dean flips the page and his cheeks turn bright red. On this page there are much more than just eye sketches. There are muscled shoulders, hands, bowed legs and dicks. Dean looks away for a minute to calm his beating heart. Then goes back to the page and looks at the sketches again. They are very detailed like Cas had a model to draw from. Dean knows that the drawings are definitely him, and he had no doubt about it because his name was sprawled in the bottom right corner of the page, Dean Winchester.   
Dean was in shock; he had no idea Cas was into him like this. Then Dean’s mind went into overdrive, ‘What am I doing? This is Cas’ personal journal!’ Dean slammed the book closed and threw it onto Castiel’s bed across the room. ‘What am I doing? Cas is going to kill me when he finds out… I could cover it up, he would never know that I saw the drawings.’ Dean gets up off of his bed and strides over to Cas’ bed where he threw the book. ‘Yeah, if I put it back he won’t know.’ Dean’s head is running on full tilt. He grabs the clothes that he just put in the basket and wraps Cas’ book into them and chucks them under Cas’ bed and kind of throws all the other clothes on the floor to make it look just messy enough that it looks like Dean didn’t touch anything. Dean thought it looked just the right amount of messy so he took a few deep breaths and decided to read ahead in a few of his classes.   
Cas opened the dorm room door at about 12:30am, Dean was still awake and doing some reading when Cas came in. Dean watched as Cas took off his shoes and coat. Cas put his shoes on the small rack they had set up and hung his coat on his hook. When Cas turned around to face Dean he could see that he was rosy in his cheeks. “You okay Dean?” Cas barely got out before Dean was practically yelling at Cas.   
“I read your diary!!” Dean shouted.   
“What?” Cas sounded surprised.   
“Well technically I didn’t read anything other than your name in the front cover, but I was cleaning up and it was caught in some of your clothes under your bed and when I pulled them out the book fell… So I opened it, and all it said was Castiel Novak, so I flipped through and I saw some of your sketches.” As Dean rambled off to Cas what had happened Cas became more and more pale, but when Dean mentioned sketches Cas went green.  
“What all did you see?” Cas asked with his voice barely above a whisper.  
“Umm.” Dean started, he ran his hands through his hair and avoided Cas’ gaze. When Cas finally caught Dean’s gaze he broke quite easily, and began explaining what he saw. “I probably saw more than I should have. I’ll admit I was not expecting to see what I did. So, I saw some amazing eye sketches that you did and wow, Cas you are talented.”   
Cas looked at his hands and shuffled from foot to foot. “Thank you Dean, that’s very sweet of you. But what else did you see?”   
Dean looked everywhere except Cas’ face. “I saw some men’s shoulders, hands and legs, and something else too.”   
Cas looked very pale, he slowly took off his book bag and sat down on his bed across from Dean. “Oh god Dean, I’m.”   
Dean cut Cas off, “I’m so sorry Cas.” Cas looked quite confused. “I had no right, but it was an accident, I’m so sorry.”   
“Well yes, you had no right, but I do believe that it was an accident. I don’t blame you, but Dean you shouldn’t be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry, I shouldn’t have drawn what I did.”   
“Cas, what? No. Don’t be sorry, that’s your own personal stuff, you can do whatever you want in your stuff. It’s actually quite flattering.” Dean was very red in the face, and he kept looking down at his feet. “I didn’t know you looked at me like that.”  
Cas admired the blush on Dean’s cheeks. Cas smiled slightly, “Well I mean, how could I not?” Dean’s head shot up when Cas said this, still sporting a very nice blush. “You are very easy to look at Dean, when I draw you I often get lost in your beauty.” Dean looked away again.  
Dean looked like an absolute mess, red as a tomato, eyes darting everywhere in the room just so he didn’t have to look at Cas, and he was wringing his hands together. Cas found this very cute. “Cas, stop.” Dean still didn’t look at Cas.   
“Why should I Dean? You are very beautiful, even if you don’t think so. I do, you’re big and manly, and strong, but you are also childish and fragile. I like when you laugh, and blush, it brings out your freckles.” Cas was tired of hiding how he saw Dean, he has been keeping it a secret for a while, he is kind of happy that Dean saw his drawings.   
“Cas, stop it.” Dean said again losing the force in his voice.   
“What do you think of me Dean?” Cas asked as he shifted so he was sitting on the edge of his bed.   
“What do you think Cas? I’m blushing like a complete idiot because you called me beautiful. You know that means something Cas.” Dean still looked around the room, trying to find something interesting to look at.   
“I want to know what you think of me, in your own words.” Cas said calmly waiting for Dean’s response.   
“Fine, I think you are wicked, I like that you are kinda quiet, but you can stand your own ground, I like when you are reading and when you think something is funny you will giggle and then apologize because you thought you were bothering me. I like your hair in the morning before your shower because it is all messy and bed heady. I like when we watch movies together and I love your blue eyes! Okay?!” Dean was kind of yelling at the end of his confession.   
Cas wasn’t really expecting that. So he got up from his bed and Dean watched as Cas walked towards him. Dean looked up at Cas from his sitting position and watched as Cas put his hands on the sides of Dean’s face and brought him in for a kiss. Just a gentle but firm push of lips together. Cas backed up and admired Dean’s green eyes from the small amount of distance they had between them. Cas thought they looked better up close. “How was that?” Cas asked.   
Dean looked at Cas’ lips and licked his own, “How’s this for an answer?” Dean surged forward and kissed Cas with more force this time. When they separated a while later both of them were panting slightly and they both had blushes on their cheeks. Cas sat beside Dean and they both kind of just sat and breathed together. Finally Dean said something, “So I’m obviously into you, and I’m pretty sure you are into me…” Cas looked at Dean with a small smile. “So now what?” Dean asked.   
“Well Dean, I actually have been working up the courage to ask you out.” Cas said hopefully. Dean just smiled. “So, Dean Winchester, would you like to go out with me?” Cas asked with a smile on his face.   
Dean smiled and got into Cas’ personal space, “On one condition Castiel Novak.”   
Cas sucked in a small breath and asked quite breathlessly, “And what’s that?”  
Dean leaned in as if he were going to kiss Cas, but right before their lips touched Dean pulled away and said, “If you keep your side of the room clean! Your clothes are everywhere!”   
“Oh, as if!” Cas tackled Dean so he was laying down. He sat on top of him and smiled down at him. “Okay, I will try to be cleaner. Does that mean we are dating?” Cas raised his eyebrows in question.   
“Yes.” And Dean pulled Cas down for another kiss.


End file.
